kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 24
Volume 24 is the 24 volume of The World God Only Knows. Keima continues his conquest to defeat the evil plan Kaori is attempting to complete for Vintage. But young Tenri (shown on the front cover) has to step up now, as Keima falls into the snare of his own darkness and doubts...On the back is shown young Keima in his Romeo outfit, stepping upon the fake UFO. Synopsis Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankoubon chapterMurasui's original thread *Flag 234: **The giant takoyaki (the orb) with the timer on its side is NOT facing Keima and Kaori on the rooftop. It is revised so as to face the school ground, hence the four windows below the orb are shown instead of the door to the rooftop which Keima had used. (Page 6 - Third panel) **No timer indicator shown—refer to the revision on the third panel. (Page 6 - Fourth panel) **Due to the revision provided above, the visual on the first panel of page 7 wouldn't make sense, so it is changed into a carbon copy and cropped version of the orb with the timer shown on the third panel of page 6, and it's still 5:37 on it. (Page 7 - First panel) **Keima's belt is drawn in more detail, just like in the previous pages, namely on the first panel of page 8. (Page 9 - Second panel) *Flag 235: **Kaori's blush is a lot milder now. (Page 5 - First panel) **Tenri's blush is a lot milder now. Also, her mouth is rounder rather than oval with whiter base rather than grey. (Page 17 - Last panel) *Flag 236: **Tenri's blush is a lot milder. (Page 3 - Last panel) **In the raws, the abbreviation was K.D.D., and it is now changed into K.P.P., just like in the scanlations, which is the correct one. (Page 12 - Last panel) *Flag 237: **The font of “END” is changed to match that of “Romeo and Juliet” on the first panel. (First page - Last panel) **Panel array changed; First panel becomes the exact scene on second panel in the scans with Tenri's speech bubble “Um…” as an addition. Second panel turned into the original first panel. One panel addition acting as third panel, depicting Keima raising his eyebrows in reaction to Tenri's words. Fourth panel is the trimmed version of the original third panel due to the prior panel addition. (Page 4) **“A girl from class *” is changed into “A third grader girl” (Page 14 - Last panel) *Flag 238: **Kaori's expression is changed, now she is smiling with a condescending look on her face. (Page 9 - First panel) *Flag 239: **Panel change; the original third panel is cropped which only shows Keima's hand holding the orb, plus an addition of a panel showing Keima's thought box “Why am I…” with the sky and cloud as the background thereafter. (Page 7) **Keima's speech bubble “Chihiro...” is changed into thought box. (Page 9 - Last panel) *Flag 240: **Shiori's speech is changed, from “I might say he's like the devil…” into “I might say that I've had nightmarish affairs with him…” leave this to the more able translators to correct it, if it doesn't suit the proper meaning (Page 4 - Last panel) **Again, Shiori's speech is changed, from “calling him the devil” into “calling it nightmarish”. (Page 6 - Second panel) *Flag 241: **A fog or something of the sort is drawn surrounding the giant orb. (Last page - Second panel) *Flag 242: **Tenri's speech becomes “Uh, um… Don't…” on the first panel, while on the second “Bully Keima-kun anymore……” (Page 2) *Flag 243: **Keima's speech becomes “Let's head back to the gymnasium. Let's continue… the play…!!” (Last page - Last panel) *Flag 244: **Keima's speech becomes “I won't hesitate anymore.” (Page 9 - Second panel) References